Miss You
by Dae Lee Moon
Summary: [ LAST CHAP IS UPDATE!] Do Kyungsoo. Nama yang diberikan oleh Kai pada seorang gadis imut dan memiliki sayap putih yang tampak seperti bidadari. Let's check! MISS YOU. This is KaiDo/ slight KaiLu / TWOSHOOT / GS RnR Plis!
1. Chapter 1

Title : **Miss You**

_Author : __**Dae Lee Moon**_

_Genre : __**Fantasy, Romance (maybe). **_

_Rate : __**T (GS)**_

_Main Cast : __**DO, KAI, and others!**_

_Warning: GS __**(Genderswitch), Typo's, GAJE, Alur Kecepetan, OOC.**_

**Summary :**"Kau tidak keberatankan jika aku memanggilmu Kyung~. Menurutku itu cocok untukmu" / "Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Jong~. Menurutku itu lebih cocok untukmu" mengikuti gaya bicara Kai . _MISS YOU._ This is KaiDo/ slight KaiLu / TWOSHOOT / GS^^ **RnR** Plis!

_._

_._

_._

Annyeong ... Aku kembali lagi dengan cerita baru. FF ini diangkat/? dari salah satu MV-nya SM Ballad yang judulnya sama seperti judul dari FF ini. Walaupun cuma TWOSHOOT, kuharap kalian suka. Dan aku sangat berterimakasih jika kalian berkenan untuk memberikan komentar tentang FF abal ini melalui kotak **REVIEW**. Juseyo~

.

.

.

.

.

**Cerita ini hanya untuk orang yang menyukainya..**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Tidak terima bash.**

**RnR please^^**

**Gomawo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Check it out**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miss You / First Chap

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi berkulit tan tengah berdiri di depan cermin yang berada di kamarnya. Menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri sambil membenarkan posisi jaket hitam yang sering digunakannya ketika bekerja.

Tampan, itulah yang tercetak jelas dari cermin di hadapannya. Namja itu, katakanlah namanya Kai. Karena dia sering dipanggil seperti itu ketika sedang berada di studio foto. Tapi nama aslinya adalah Kim Jongin.

Bisa dibilang Kai merupakan salah satu bagian dari golongan pria-pria tampan. Daripada menjadi seorang fotografer, Kai lebih cocok untuk menjadi seseorang yang bergaya di depan lensa kamera. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

KRING...KRINGG...KRIINGGGG...

Suara jam weker yang berada di atas nakas meja mengintrupsi kegiatan berkacanya. Kai berjalan mendekati meja itu untuk mematikan jam weker tersebut. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 KST. Saatnya bagi namja itu untuk berangkat bekerja.

Derrrtttt... derrtttt...deeerrrttttt...

Namun getaran yang ditimbulkan oleh ponsel yang berada di saku celananya menghentikan langkah Kai saat hendak keluar dari apartemennya.

"Yeoboseyo..." sapa Kai.

"_Chagiya... kapan kau akan menjemputku? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Jika kau tidak datang juga, aku akan berangkat bersama Oh Sehun!" _ancam seseorang yang telah membuat ponsel Kai bergetar.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi.." jawab Kai enggan.

"_Baiklah jangan lama-lama. Chup~" _Plip.

Selalu saja seperti ini. Menelfon dan memutuskan telfonnya kapanpun ia suka. Kai akan lebih cepat sampai jika yeoja tadi tidak menelponnya terlebih dahulu.

Yang tadi itu namanya Xi Luhan. Dan dia adalah kekasih Kai. Profesinya tidak jauh dari Kai. Jika Kai adalah fotografer maka Xi Luhan adalah seorang modelnya. Dari situlah mereka bisa saling mengenal.

Gruuuhhhh...gruuuuhhhh...gruhhhh

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara gemuruh. Seperti sedang terjadi gempa bumi.

Tapi apa yang akan Kai lakukan. Dia malah masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya sambil membuka tasnya mencari sesuatu dari dalam sana.

Harusnya kau lari keluar Kim Jongin. kau lupa jika apartemenmu terletak di lantai 14! Lantai paling atas. Tapi kau malah berjalan mendekati jendela dengan membawa kamera bodohmu itu. Kau tidak berpikir untuk melompat dari jendela bukan.

Tentu saja Kai tidak sebodoh itu. Dia tidak mungkin melompat dari jendela kamarnya sendiri. Yang sedang Kai lakukan saat ini adalah mengarahkan kameranya ke atas langit, seperti sedang membidik sesuatu.

Oh ayolah, apa dia pikir akan ada bidadari yang turun dari langit di siang bolong seperti ini. Tapi tampaknya Jongin sangat terobsesi dengan hasil gambarnya nanti. Sepertinya dia memang sudah tahu jika sesuatu akan terjadi hari ini.

Benar saja, sebuah bola api berukuran lumayan besar meluncur dari angkasa menuju ke permukaan bumi. Tanpa membuang kesempatan langka ini, Kai langsung mengarahkan kameranya pada benda langit tersebut. Dia berhasil mengabadikan setidaknya satu foto di dalam kameranya. Dan saat bola api raksasa itu jatuh entah di daerah mana, suara gemuruh pun berhenti. Seandainya saja hari ini Kai tidak ada pemotretan, pasti dia akan mencari di mana jatuhnya benda luar angkasa itu.

Rasanya hal seperti ini akan sangat jarang ditemui kembali. Sebuah meteor jatuh di tengah-tengah kota Seoul dan itu terjadi pada siang hari, bahkan ini belum setengah hari. Rupanya berita yang kemarin sempat didengar oleh Kai bukanlah sebuah isapan jempol belaka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang model cantik membanting tubuh indahnya di sebuah sofa yang berada di dalam studio, studio foto milik Oh Sehun. Namja yang sempat disebutkan oleh kekasih Kai di telfon pagi tadi.

Model itu atau Xi Luhan namanya, dia sedang kesal dengan pacarnya yang tadi pagi terlambat menjemputnya. Dan sekarang dia sedang bergelayut manja dengan pemilik studio itu yang sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Sehun menatap Kai, menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena bingung. Dia juga merasa risih dengan perlakuan Luhan padanya di depan kekasihnya sendiri.

Sedangkan Kai hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh. Sudah sering Luhan seperti itu pada Sehun. Selalu saja Sehun yang menjadi pelabuhan terakhir Luhan jika ia sedang bosan atau marah pada Kai. Sehun sebelumnya memang pernah menyukai Luhan, tapi Luhan lebih memilih bersama dengan Kai yang setiap hari bisa menjemputnya.

Kai tidak memperdulikan hal itu, dia lebih memilih mempersiapkan kamera-kamera tercintanya dari pada mengurusi wanitanya. Mungkin rasa cinta Kai pada Luhan sudah semakin menipis. Lebih tipis dari pada lensa yang ada di dalam kameranya, mungkin.

Kai merasa dirinya hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Luhan. Semakin lama hubungan mereka berdua, Luhan malah semakin tidak menghargai Kai. Itulah yang Kai rasakan akhir-akhir ini.

"Sehun-ah.. kenapa Kai seperti itu?" tanya Luhan dengan tangannya yang masih melingkar di lengan Sehun.

"Mwo? Memangnya Kai kenapa. Tolong lepaskan aku noona. Aku tidak enak dengan Kai" Sehun mencoba melepaskan tangan Luhan darinya.

Sejujurnya Sehun juga ingin lebih dekat dengan Luhan, tapi dulu Luhan sudah menolaknya. Dia juga merasa tidak nyaman dengan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Apalagi dengan Kai, meskipun kini Kai sedang sibuk dengan kameranya. Mengambil gambar dari para model yang sedang berpose di depannya.

"Kai, dia sudah tidak memperhatikanku lagi!" Luhan melipat ke dua tangannya di depan perut tipisnya.

"Dulu kau sendiri yang lebih memilihnya.." jawab Sehun sambil memutar kembali memori yang dulu.

"Eoh?" Luhan menoleh setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun yang terdengar penuh dengan kekecewaan.

"Harusnya noona bahagia sekarang karena aku sudah melepaskanmu untuknya" jawab Sehun disertai dengan senyuman yang ia paksakan.

"Sehun-ah..."

"Mianhe noona, aku harus kembali bekerja" Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terpaku di sofa. Luhan sepertinya menyadari jika cinta bukanlah pilihan tapi sebuah kepastian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai-ya.. tunggu aku" Luhan berlari-lari kecil di belakang Kai yang sudah pulang mendahuluinya.

Kai berhenti di depan mobilnya. Menatap mobil sport merahnya sebentar lalu berbalik manghadap Luhan.

"Lu noona, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu" kata Kai kemudian.

"Wae? Kau marah padaku?"

"Ani. Ban mobilku kempes" jawab Kai. Luhan melihat sekeliling mobil Kai, tepatnya ban mobil Kai untuk memastikan jawaban Kai padanya.

Dan benarlah, salah satu ban depan mobil Kai kempes.

"Gwaenchana, kita bisa naik subway" jawan Luhan santai.

"Mianhae noona, tapi sepertinya sampai hari-hari berikutnya... aku tidak bisa mengantarmu lagi" Kai sedikit ragu untuk mengucapkannya.

"A-apa maksudmu Kai?" tentu saja Luhan sudah mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Kai. Hanya saja dia belum bisa percaya Kai tiba-tiba mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu.

"Mianhae noona..." Kai menggenggam erat ke dua tangan Luhan.

"...tapi sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa lagi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa perasaanku padamu semakin lama semakin berkurang. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu noona..." lanjutnya.

"K-kai..." akhirnya Luhan percaya jika Kai benar-benar memutuskannya. Kai memang namja yang jujur. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Mianhae... mianhae noona.." Kai melepaskan salah satu tangannya.

Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang sudah terlepas pada sebuah mobil yang sedang berjalan di dekat sana. Dan itu adalah mobil Sehun.

"Noona, kau bisa pulang bersama Sehun sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kuharap kau tidak menangis semalaman hanya karena orang sepertiku" Kai meremas kedua bahu Luhan, mencoba memberi kekuatan untuk yeoja itu lalu membimbingnya untuk memasuki mobil Sehun.

"Antarkan Lu noona ke rumahnya dengan selamat ne. Aku percayakan dia padamu" pesannya pada Sehun.

Kai melihat wajah Luhan sebentar sebelum akhirnya Sehun membawanya pergi. Luhan sepertinya akan menangis sepanjang jalan. Sedangkan Sehun yang tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya bisa melakukan sesuai amanat dari sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan di pinggiran jalan menuju apartemennya. Mobilnya, mungkin sekarang sudah di bawa ke bengkel oleh para penderek mobil. Kai terlalu malas untuk membawanya sendiri. Apa lagi pasca berpisah dengan Luhan. Dia sedang berusaha untuk menata hatinya kembali. Tapi bukankah dia tidak sedang patah hati. Hanya Kai yang tahu perasaannya sendiri.

Disaat dirinya sedang larut dalam kesendiriannya menyusuri jalan, Kai begitu terkejut saat dirinya tidak sengaja melihat seorang yeoja mungil bermata bulat sedang meringkuk di dinding gang yang sepi.

Tunggu dulu. Yeoja?

Ya. Dilihat dari pakaiannya memang sepertinya dia yeoja. Ia mengenakan long dress berwarna putih terang dengan bahu dan punggung yang sedikit terbuka. Rambutnya juga hitam dan cukup panjang. Kai yang masih terlihat sedikit terkejut memberanikan diri untuk mendekati yeoja itu.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Kai sambil memegang bahu yeoja itu.

"Akh.." yeoja itu hanya meringis kesakitan.

Kai melihat ada goresan luka memanjang di punggung kiri yeoja itu. Kai terus saja memperhatikan punggung gadis itu. Aniya, tapi luka yang ada di punggung gadis itu. Heol! Sepertinya ada yang sedang Kai pikirkan dari punggung gadis itu.

Saat pertama kali melihatnya, sepertinya Kai melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari punggungnya. Bukan luka itu, tapi seperti bulu-bulu putih. Ah, seperti sayap milik bidadari yang pernah Kai gunakan untuk pemotretan modelnya. Tapi kemana sayap itu pergi. Sepertinya gadis itu langsung menyembunyikannya begitu melihat kedatangan Kai.

Kai langsung membuka jaketnya untuk menutupi tubuh yeoja itu lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju apartemennya.

Kai membaringkannya di ranjang miliknya. Dengan telaten Kai merawat luka yeoja itu. Lalu membiarkannya tertidur di ranjangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ekhm.." Kai berdehem saat melihat yeoja yang kemarin ia temukan ternyata sudah bangun. Dan sekarang sedang melihat-lihat foto hasil karyanya yang terpampang di rak kamarnya.

"Eh?" yeoja itu mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, mungkin dia sedikit kikuk karena baru pertama kali berinteraksi dengan manusia.

Eoh. Bukankan dia juga manusia. Tapi Kai belum yakin dengan siapa sebenarnya yeoja ini, mengapa dia bisa ada di gang sempit itu sendirian dengan membawa luka di punggungnya. Kai juga belum bisa memastikan apakah yeoja ini manusia sepertinya, karena sebelumnya dia melihat ada sayap di punggungnya. Atau ini hanya imajinasinya. Belum ada kepastian mengenai yeoja cantik di depannya ini.

"Hai, namaku Kai" Kai mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba untuk berkenalan dengan yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu membalas uluran tangan Kai namun tak kunjung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kai ramah.

"Em.. DO. Kau bisa memanggilku DO" jawabnya disertai bersamaan dengan ia menarik tangannya.

'_Terdengar seperti sebuah marga yang aku kenal, tapi cara pengucapannya berbeda. Apa dia asli Korea? Kalau begitu siapa nama lengkapnya'_ Kai memutar otaknya memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa ditebaknya.

"Nama lengkapmu? Atau hanya itu?" Kai sudah tidak tahu harus bertanya apa lagi padanya.

"Ne, hanya itu"

'_Tapi dia bisa berbahasa Korea'_ batin Jongin.

"Kau pasti bingung. Biar aku jelaskan. Aku memang bukan berasal dari bumi. Tapi kita masih bisa tinggal di dunia yang sama" gadis itu menghentikan ucapannya karena melihat Kai yang sepertinya sedang bingung karena ucapannya barusan.

Lihat saja, Kai sekarang sedang melotot dengan mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Tidak bisa dibayangkan betapa jeleknya dia sekarang. Jauh berbeda dengan penampilannya di cermin tadi pagi.

"Aku juga punya rumah sepertimu. Sebenarnya, aku lari dari rumah. Aku sudah sering melihatmu dari atas" kata gadis itu lagi sambil menunjuk ke atas.

Kai dengan polosnya mengikuti arah pandang yang ditunjuk oleh DO. Apa di atas sana ada rumah semacam sarang tikus, pikirnya.

Mungkin yang dimaksud olehnya adalah di langit, bukan di langit-langit kamarnya. Walau sedikit konyol, tapi Kai mencoba untuk dapat memahaminya.

'Dia sudah sering melihatku' batin Kai.

"A-apa meskipun aku berada di dalam rumah, kau juga bisa melihatku?" tanya Kai ragu.

"Ne, jika aku ~" DO terkekeh geli mengingat dia yang tidak sengaja melihat Jongin yang sedang mandi di kamar mandinya. Pipinya memerah sempurna.

"Yak! Apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau tidak melihat yang macam-macam bukan?" refleks tangan kedua tangan Kai menyilang untuk menutupi dada bidangnya yang masih tertutup sempurna dengan bajunya.

"Hahh... aniya. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa kok" dustanya.

"DO-ssi... eum... Kyung~ ah itu lebih baik. Kau pakailah bajuku ini, besok aku akan membelikan baju yang lebih layak untukmu" kata Jongin sambil memberikan sebuah kemejanya yang berwarna putih pada DO.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka. Atau kau mau memakai bajumu yang sudah rusak itu?"

"Aniya—" DO mengambil baju Kai dari genggamannya.

"—hanya saja.. tadi kau memanggilku apa?"

"Emm.. Kyung? Sebenarnya itu adalah nama ibuku. Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Kau tidak keberatankan jika aku memanggilmu Kyung~. Menurutku itu cocok untukmu"

"Ahh... terserah kau saja lah, Jong~"

"Ye?" Kai tercengang.

"Bukankah nama aslimu Kim JONGin? aku lebih suka memanggilmu Jong~. Menurutku itu lebih cocok untukmu" jawab DO mengikuti gaya bicara Kai.

"Yash! Ahh.. sudahlah. Cepat ganti baju, aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam"

"Ne!" DO menurut. Dia cepat-cepat lari ke dalam kamar mandi. Kai memandanginya dengan tersenyum. Rasanya seperti sedang ada pertunjukan di dalam rumahnya.

"Jong~.. tidak buruk" Kai tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya sambil berlalu menuju dapur rumahnya. Kini dan beberapa hari kedepan mungkin apartemennya tidak lagi menjadi tempat yang membosankan bagi Kai.

Sementara di tempat yang berbeda...

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku disini Oh Sehun. Aku ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi" kata Luhan pada Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Luhan meminta Sehun untuk mengantarkannya ke tepi sungai han. Katanya Luhan ingin menangis di sana.

Dan kini Luhan sudah berhenti menangis, duduk di pinggiran sambil memandang sungai yang tampak tenang.

Sehun melepas mantel abu-abunya dan memakaikannya pada Luhan sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Sesuai dengan permintaan Luhan sebelumnya.

Luhan menatap kepergian Sehun dengan perasaan bersalah dan kecewa. Kecewa karena Sehun mengabulkan permintaannya begitu saja. Dan dia kembali pada pemandangan sungai di depannya. Sembari memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak ada ujungnya.

Lama melayang-layang dalam pikirannya, Luhan dikagetkan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya. Namja itu memberikan sebuah minuman kaleng disertai dengan senyumnya yang khas.

"Sehun-ah... kenapa kau kembali?" Luhan masih belum bisa percaya jika Sehun kembali padanya.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan lalu membimbingnya untuk menerima minuman darinya.

"Aku pergi ke toko sebentar. Ku pikir kau akan haus karena menangis terlalu lama" jawab Sehun sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kantong plastik yang penuh dengan minuman kaleng.

"Gomawo.." tanpa ragu Luhan segera meminumnya. Sehun menatapnya sembari tersenyum. Dia tidak akan bertanya mengapa Kai memutuskannya. Untuk saat ini biarlah seperti ini saja.

"Jangan menangis lagi..." di tengah keheningan malam, Sehun kembali bersuara. Luhan menatap padanya. "... jangan menangis karena namja lain.." lanjutnya setelah memberi jeda beberapa detik.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau.. masih menyukaiku?" tanya Luhan, masih menatap Sehun yang sedang menunduk.

"Ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu" kata Sehun setelah dirinya bangkit secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku ikut pulang ke rumahmu" Luhan ikut bangkit.

Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Lagi pula di rumahmu hanya ada adikmu. Aku akan tidur bersama adikmu.." kata Luhan sambil mengikuti Sehun dari belakang.

"Terserah kau saja noona" kata Sehun kemudian.

Luhan tersenyum sambil berkata "Aku akan bilang pada eomma bahwa malam ini aku ada pemotretan denganmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela apartemennya telah mengusik seorang Kim Jongin dari mimpi indahnya.

Kai terbangun, dia tersadar jika saat ini dirinya terbangun di atas sofa apartemennya dengan selimut yang biasanya berada di tempat tidurnya.

Kai bergegas ke dalam kamarnya. Ternyata bukanlah mimpi. Yeoja itu benar-benar ada di dalam rumahnya. Dia sedang tertidur di ranjangnya tanpa selimut. Mungkin dia sendiri yang memakaikan selimut ini pada Kai. Kai menyelimuti gadis itu dengan selimut yang tadi.

Dia kembali ke sofa dan tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum senang. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang Kai rasakan hingga ia senyum-senyum sendirian seperti orang gila baru seperti itu.

Klek

Kai seperti mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Sepertinya tadi dia sudah menutup pintu kamarnya dengan rapat. Kai menoleh ke sumber suara.

Benar saja, tadi itu memang suara dari pintu kamarnya yang tertutup karena DO baru saja keluar dari sana. Kai menatap DO tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Selama kariernya di dunia per-foto-an, belum ada satu model wanita pun yang bisa mebuat Kai berhenti berkedip seperti sekarang. Bahkan air liurnya hampir saja menetes.

Padahal DO hanya memakai kemeja putihnya yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh DO dengan rambut yang masih berantakan walaupun sudah di kucir ke belakang. Tapi DO terlihat err... sexy.

Mulut Kai ikut menganga ketika melihat bidadari di depannya tengah menguap sempurna. Yah, DO memang terlihat seperti bidadari yang mungkin turun bersama meteor kemarin, pikir Kai.

"Yaa... Jong!" DO melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kai.

"Eoh?" Kai baru saja kembali dari lamunannya.

"Gwaenchana?" DO baru saja akan menyentuh dahi Kai. Seperti yang pernah ia lihat dari 'atas', orang-orang pribumi akan melakukan hal tersebut untuk memastikan keadaan seseorang. Tapi Kai malah menampik tangan DO dan menyuruhnya menjauh. Mungkin dia tidak akan bisa lagi menahan dirinya jika terlalu lama berdekatan dengan DO.

"Yak! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan membelikan baju untukmu. Aku tak mungkinkan harus melihatmu selalu dengan pakaian seperti itu"

Ekhm. Rupanya dia tidak bisa melihat DO yang terlihat err.. yoh. Oke! Sexy~ ketika memakai bajunya.

"Aku akan segera kembali..."

DO tersenyum bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Kai di balik pintu itu. Dan dia melihat dirinya sendiri. Rasanya aneh juga jika harus memakai pakaian kebesaran seperti ini. Saat DO sedang memikirkan tentang dirinya, pintu apartemen terbuka kembali. menampilkan sebuah kepala, dan itu kepala Kai.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan keluar dari pintu ini arraseo!" kata Kai sambil menunjuk matanya dengan ke dua jarinya lalu menunjuk ke arah DO. Seperti mengatakan bahwa Kai akan mengawasi DO untuk tidak keluar dari apartemennya. DO yang awalnya terkejut hanya bisa tertawa setelah kepala itu menghilang kembali.

Beberapa menit kemudian DO dikejutkan dengan bel apartemen Kai yang berbunyi. Baru kali ini ia mendengar suara seperti itu. DO tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jika ada suara seperti itu. Dia juga tidak tahu dari mana datangnya suara itu.

Setelah beberapa kali berbunyi akhirnya suara bel itu berhenti. DO sedikit lega karena tidak merasa khawatir lagi. Tapi dia kembali dikejutkan dengan pintu apartemen yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

Awalnya DO pikir jika itu adalah Kai maka dia akan langsung memeluknya dan menceritakan pada Kai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Tapi ternyata yang muncul dari balik pintu itu adalah seorang yeoja seperti dirinya. Bedanya dia benar-benar seorang manusia.

"Eoh? Nuguya?" tanya yeoja itu. Dia terlihat marah setelah melihat DO yang memakai kemeja Kai dan ada di dalam rumah nantan kekasihnya. DO menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, antara kaget dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or DELETE aja?**

**Apakah ceritanya aneh? Membosankan?**

**Silahkan tulis komentar anda di dalam kotak REVIEW.**

**Khamshamida..~~ *pyong^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **Miss You**

_Author : __**Dae Lee Moon**_

_Genre : __**Fantasy, Romance (maybe), sedikit Hurt.**_

_Rate : __**T (GS)**_

_Main Cast : __**D.O, KAI, and others!**_

_Warning: GS (Genderswitch), Typo's, GAJE, Alur Kecepetan, OOC._

**Summary**** :**_Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat, bahkan disaat aku belum mengatakan padamu bahwa aku menyukaimu. MISS YOU._ This is KaiDo/TWOSHOOT/GS^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't be a plagiator!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak terima bash**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YAKSOK?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Let's be a good reader and happy reading^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Check it out**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miss You / Last Chap

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan dengan membawa beberapa tas belanja sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak tidak karuan.

Kali ini lebih konyol daripada sekedar menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai, seperti yang pernah ia lakukan saat talk show.

Dia sedang membayangkan kehidupan yang akan ia jalani selanjutnya bersama dengan DO.

Bukankah terlalu cepat jika memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Bahkan Kai tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di apartemennya.

Begitu inginnya cepat sampai rumah, Kai sampai rela naik dari lantai satu sampai lantai empat belas dengan menggunakan tangga darurat. Dia tidak mau membuang-buang waktu untuk menunggu lift sampai di lantai dasar.

Senyum sumringah tetap ia pancarkan ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, tak apalah jika dia harus naik tangga. Anggap saja olahraga pagi.

"Kyung~" suaranya terdengar nyaring sampai di setiap sudut ruangan rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba ada dua buah tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Kai tersenyum, sepertinya DO ketakutan saat ia tinggal tadi pagi, pikirnya.

"Siapa yang kau cari Kai.." suara itu, bukan DO. DO tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu.

Kai membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap suara tadi sambil memegang kedua tangan yeoja yang telah bersuara.

"Mwoya. Kenapa kau ada di sini. Di mana dia!" tanya Kai sedikit membentak.

"Dia siapa?" Luhan melepaskan genggaman Kai padanya.

"Ahh... yeoja yang kau temui di pub dan tidur di rumahmu pagi ini?" tanya Luhan sinis.

"Dia bukan wanita seperti yang ada dalam pikiranmu!"

"Buktinya tadi dia ada disini. Menggunakan kemejamu. Lalu dia itu apa!" Luhan berteriak di depan Kai.

Kai mengepalkan tangannya. Rasanya ingin sekali membuat wanita ini berhenti berteriak padanya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi Kai..." Luhan merendahkan suaranya.

"Kau yang tidak mencintaiku noona. Dari dulu kau hanya terobsesi padaku. Tapi aku tetap percaya bahwa kau mungkin benar-benar akan mencintaiku suatu saat nanti. Tapi ternyata tidak!" Kai terlihat marah.

"Kai, mianhae..."

Luhan meraih salah satu tangan Kai dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia sadar bahwa selama ini dia terlalu egois pada Kai.

"Gwaenchana. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kita. Jadi, kemana kau menyuruhnya pergi?" tanya Kai menatap kedua mata Luhan.

"Eoh? Tadi aku hanya menyuruhnya keluar dari rumahmu sebelum kau datang. Kau tidak bertemu dengannya?" Luhan melepaskan tangan Kai darinya.

"Aniya."

Kai mengusak rambutnya ke belakang. Kai frustasi.

Tadi dia menggunakan tangga darurat, sedangkan DO mungkin menggunakan lift. Sehingga mereka berdua tidak sempat bertemu satu sama lain.

"Kalau begitu pulang dan istirahatlah di rumah. Kau terlihat tidak baik. Aku akan pergi, bye.."

Kai mengusap pundak Luhan beberapa kali. Kemudian pergi untuk mencari DO. Sepertinya dia masih berada di sekitar apartemennya. Semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sreettt...

DO menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dia berlari terlalu cepat hingga tidak tahu jika sekarang dirinya sedang berada di tengah jalan raya.

DO menyingkirkan kedua tangannya. Sedikit takut karena walaupun dia tidak terluka, mungkin DO akan kena marah pengguna jalan karena menyebrang sembarangan.

Hidup di bumi memang tidak seindah yang ia bayangkan. Terlalu banyak aturan.

Andai saja dia masih bisa menggunakan kekuatannya di bumi. Mungkin dia akan menghilang sekarang juga.

Tapi jika ia sampai menggunakan kekuatannya, keberadaannya di bumi akan terancam. Karena penghuni langit akan segera menemukannya.

"Gwaenchana?" seseorang bertanya sambil memegangi kedua tangan DO yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

DO memberanikan diri untuk membuka tangannya. Dan dia melihat ada seorang namja yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Namja itu melepas mantel tebalnya, lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh DO dan membawanya ke tepi jalan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak terluka?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Ne, gwaenchana.. maaf karena mengagetkanmu" jawab DO.

"Ne.."

"Chogi.. kau mau kemana? Apa rumahmu berada di daerah ini. Kau tidak sedang lari pagi di jalan raya bukan?" tanya namja itu lagi.

Namja itu memandangi DO dari atas sampai bawah. Tidak mungkinkan lari pagi hanya menggunakan kemeja seperti itu. Pikirnya.

"Itu.. rumahku berada di lantai paling atas" jawab DO cukup lama.

Dia menunjuk ke atas. Bukan ke langit, tapi sebuah gedung.

Tidak mungkinkan jika DO mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada namja yang bahkan belum diketahui namanya.

"Ahh.. di sana. Temanku juga tinggal di sana" kata namja itu.

"Sebenarnya itu bukan tempat asliku.." ucap DO pelan.

"Ye?" namja itu sedikit bingung dengan ucapan DO.

Tapi sebelum DO menjawab kebingungannya, suara ponsel namja itu menghentingkan percakapan keduanya.

Namja itu menggunakan tangannya, mengisyaratkan pada DO untuk menunggunya menjawab telfon.

"Oh.. Kai. Ada apa? Aku baru saja akan ke rumahmu"

Kai.. samar-samar DO mendengar percakapan namja yang baru dikenalnya itu. Dan dia menyebut nama Kai.

"Kai?" DO tanpa sadar mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

"Baiklah aku akan menemui Lu noona" namja itu sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya lalu mendekat pada DO.

"Tadi kau bicara apa? Kau kenal Kai?" tanyanya pada DO.

"Eh?" DO bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Itu.. bukankah kau tinggal di sana?" namja itu menunjuk pada gedung berlantai empat belas yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Temanku juga tinggal di lantai paling atas. Namanya Kai. Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ahh.. ne" jawab DO.

Kali ini mulutnya benar-benar tidak bisa di jaga. Ia mengatakannya begitu saja.

"Ah.. baguslah kalau begitu..." ungkapnya senang.

"Kai-ya.."

"Jangan katakan apapun padanya!" pinta DO sambil memegangi lengan namja itu.

"_Neo eoddiga?" _tanya Kai dari dalam telfon.

"_Yak! Oh Sehun neo eoddiga!"_ kali ini Kai berteriak. Suaranya bahkan dapat terdengar oleh DO.

"..."Sehun hanya diam. Dia masih bingung dan tidak tahu harus bertanya atau menjawab apa.

"_Ahh aku tahu. Aku sudah melihatmu" _

PIP. Kai memutuskan sambungan telfon mereka.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya DO setelah melihat Sehun meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam saku kembali.

Sehun mengendikan bahunya, dia tidak mendengar perkataan Kai yang terakhir.

"Ahh.. siapa namamu dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Kai?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

Belum sempat DO menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditarik oleh seseorang, Kai.

"Ya Kyung~ gwaenchana? Kenapa kau lari dari rumahku!" tanya Kai sedikit membentak, dia benar-benar khawatir pada Kyungie-nya.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau ini!"

Kini Sehun yang membentak Kai sambil menarik Kai agar dia melepaskan yeoja di hadapannya.

"Jangan menahanku Oh Sehun. Kau temuilah Lu noona. Dia membutuhkanmu sekarang"

Kai melepaskan mantel Sehun pada tubuh DO lalu mengembalikannya pada Sehun.

"Dan dia adalah tamuku, jadi aku yang harus mengurusnya" katanya kemudian sambil memakaikan mantel yang dia pakai pada DO.

"Terserah kau saja" kemudian Sehun pergi menggunakan mobilnya.

Kai menggandeng tangan DO lalu menuntunnya untuk berjalan. Baru beberapa langkah, DO menghempaskan tangan Kai darinya.

"Wae?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Kemana? Apa kau akan membawaku kembali ke rumahmu?"

"Memangnya kau mau pergi ke mana dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

Kai balik bertanya sambil memandangi DO yang masih menggunakan kemejanya. Walaupun sudah di tutup dengan mantel besarnya.

DO memandangi dirinya sendiri. Lalu menatap ke apartemen Kai yang terlihat dari sana.

"Dia sudah tidak ada di sana" kata Kai, seolah dia mengerti dengan apa yang sedang DO pikirkan.

Dan DO menatapnya dengan tatapan burung hantunya. 0_0

"Namanya Luhan, dia mantan kekasihku" lanjut Kai.

Kai menggandeng tangan DO dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan kembali.

"Lain kali kau tidak perlu takut jika dia datang ke rumahku. Karena kau adalah tamuku"

Dan beberapa perbincangan ringan mengiringi perjalanan mereka saat kembali ke rumah Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan kembali ke tempat dimana dia menangis tadi malam, sungai han. Luhan duduk di tempat yang sama seperti terkhir kali.

Suasana di sungai han saat siang hari benar-benar berbeda. Lebih banyak orang yang datang ke tempat ini.

Entah itu memancing, atau sekedar mencari udara segar seperti yang Luhan lakukan saat ini.

Lagi-lagi saat dirinya sedang berpikir sambil mengamati sungai, Luhan dikejutkan dengan datangnya seseorang di sampingnya.

Dia adalah orang yang sama, Oh Sehun. Bedanya kini Sehun datang dengan dua buah bubble tea di tangannya.

"Gomawo.." kata Luhan setelah menerima satu bubble tea dari Sehun.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku berada disini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Saat kau ingin menangis, pasti kau akan datang ke tempat ini. Aku benar kan? Tapi sepertinya kali ini kau datang bukan untuk menangis" jawab Sehun sambil sesekali menyedot/? Bubble tea-nya.

"Tentu saja!"

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi menemui Kai begitu bangun dari rumahku?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Aku hanya memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar ingin putus denganku. Dan ternyata benar. Ahh kau tahu, ini menyakitkan" jawabnya tanpa merasa sedih sedikitpun.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menangis sekarang"

Sehun mulai membubuhi Luhan dengan sederet pertanyaannya.

"Karena seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku... _'Jangan menangis lagi... jangan menangis karena namja lain..'_ dia berkata seperti itu"

Jawab Luhan dengan nada yang sama seperti saat Sehun mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Sehun menatap Luhan penuh arti. Kemudian kembali meminum bubble tea-nya sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Sehun-ah.. tidak bisakah kau kembali padaku seperti dulu? Kembali mencintaiku..." kata Luhan tiba-tiba.

Ini benar-benar sangat memalukan baginya. Memohon pada orang yang dulu pernah ia tolak mentah-mentah.

"Sejujurnya mudah bagiku untuk melakukan itu noona. Tapi jika kau kembali padaku hanya karena Kai baru saja memutuskanmu, aku tidak akan menerimanya"

Sehun meletakkan bubble tea-nya lalu menatap Luhan tajam.

"Aku akan menerimamu jika kau datang dengan membawa hatimu untukku. Karena sejujurnya hatiku sudah menjadi milikmu sejak dulu" lanjutnya.

Luhan tertunduk diam. Dalam diamnya ia ingin menangis.

"Mianhae.." kata Luhan dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

"Gwaenchana noona, aku akan menunggumu.." kata Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jong! Ireona..!" DO mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jongin yang tidak mau bangun dari tidurnya.

Jika dihitung, DO sudah berada di bumi selama 4 hari. Dan ini adalah hari ke limanya. Itu berarti sudah lima kali Kai tidur di sofa ruang tamunya yang sempit itu.

"Ugh.. wae Kyung. Ini masih pagi"

Kai menarik selimutnya kembali. Baru kali ini ada yang berani membangunkannya saat matahari belum terlihat dari jendela rumahnya.

"Jong.. aku ingin pergi ke taman hiburan lagi" rengeknya.

Terhitung sudah dua hari terakhir ini Kai mengajaknya ke taman hiburan sebelum Kai pergi bekerja.

Dan hari ini DO menginginkannya lagi. Menjajal beberapa wahana, mengambil boneka di kotak permainan sampai memakan permen kapas sambil melihat binatang bersama-sama.

Dan di saat seperti ini Kai tidak akan bisa menolak keinginan DO.

"Ya! Jangan berlari" Kai berteriak pada DO yang berlari jauh di depannya.

Kali ini DO tidak mau pergi ke taman hiburan menggunakan mobil Kai. Karena itulah mereka harus berjalan beberapa meter untuk sampai di tempat pemberhentian bus.

Halte bus sudah ada di depan mata. Tapi mereka masih perlu menyeberang jalan untuk sampai di halte kosong itu.

"Kyung! Hati-hati! Hampir saja kau tertabrak!" Kai segera menarik tubuh DO yang sudah berada di tengah jalan lalu memeluknya.

Satu kebiasaan buruk DO yang sudah diketahui oleh Kai adalah dia tidak akan memperhatikan apapun ketika kemauannya belum terpenuhi.

Termasuk dengan seenaknya menyeberang jalan tanpa memperhatikan jalanannya.

Mereka melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyeberang jalan. Sangat bahaya memang karena ini bukan tempat penyeberangan.

Tapi saat mereka hampir saja tiba di unjung jalan, mereka malah melihat ada sebuah truk yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Suara klakson dari truk itu terdengar beberapa kali di telinga DO dan Kai.

Kai menutup wajahnya menggunakan salah satu lengannya karena tidak tahan melihat cahaya dari lampu truk itu yang semakin dekat dengannya.

DO melepaskan genggaman Kai lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Matanya terpejam seakan sedang membuat sebuah permintaan.

DO membuka matanya kembali, sepertinya permintaannya terkabul. Dia bisa melihat truk itu sudah berhenti beberapa mili darinya.

Tidak hanya truk itu, bahkan semua yang ada di sana berhenti. Termasuk Kai dan waktu. DO menghentikan semuanya.

Dan karena permintaannya, sekarang dirinya sudah berubah kembali. Menggunakan long dress putih dengan kedua sayap di punggungnya, cantik.

Sebelum semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala, DO segera membawa Kai pergi dari sana. Menghilang bersama dengannya.

Kai menerjap-nerjapkan matanya bingung. Sepertinya dia baru saja pergi ke halte bersama DO, kenapa sekarang sudah berbaring di sofa rumahnya, pikirnya.

"Kyung.." panggil Kai, sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sedikit pusing rupanya.

"Eoh? Wae? Kau sudah bangun?" DO menghadap pada Kai.

Sekarang dia tidak lagi bersayap. Sudah menjadi DO yang seperti manusia biasa.

"Bukankah tadi kita sedang dalam perjalanan ke taman hiburan?" tanya Kai bingung, dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Jeongmal? Pasti kau tadi bermimpi. Kalau begitu ayo kita ke taman hiburan, kau kan sudah bermimpi tadi"

"Ye? Sepertinya tadi aku tidak harus menceritakan mimpiku padamu" kata Kai sambil memanyunkan bibirnya imut.

"Aigoo.." DO juga memanyunkan bibirnya, tidak kalah imut dengan Kai.

"Baiklah, aku akan membeli makan sebelum kita pergi. Oke!" kata Kai sambil mencubit pipi DO sebelum ia pergi untuk membeli sarapan.

DO memandangi kepergian Kai dengan sendu, dia sedih dan juga takut.

Kai menapakkan kakinya memasuki lift apartemennya. Tangannya penuh dengan makanan yang akan ia makan bersama DO.

Entah mengapa hari ini ia begitu bersemangat.

Meskipun saat tadi terbangun kepalanya merasakan pusing yang luar biasa. Seperti baru saja menaiki wahana berbahaya yang pernah ia coba bersama DO di taman hiburan.

Deg.

Jantung Kai berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. Ia masih tidak percaya ketika seseorang sudah mengacaukan rumahnya.

Lihatlah, barang-barangnya pecah semua dan berserakan di lantai.

Belum lagi DO yang sedang dijagal/? Oleh dua orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Tapi apa mereka manusia.

Sepertinya tiga makhluk yang terlihat seperti manusia ini berasal dari tempat yang sama seperti DO.

BRUKK

Kai membuang makanannya sembarangan.

"Yak! Lepaskan dia!"

"Diam disana!"

Baru saja dia mau mendekat pada DO, seseorang menahannya dengan sebuah tongkat.

"Kau harus dihukum karena berani kabur dari tempat tinggalmu!" kata orang yang menahan Kai dan sepertinya perkataan itu ditujukan pada DO.

DO tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena tubuhnya telah dikunci oleh orang-orang itu.

"Apa dia ayahmu? Suaranya seperti ahjussi di toko tadi" Kai tidak bermaksud untuk mengejek mereka.

"Diam kau. Kita tidak sama sepertimu" orang itu tampak marah pada Kai.

Kai menatap DO, seperti sedang menyusun sebuah rencana untuk melarikan diri bersama. Tapi pergerakan orang itu lebih cepat dari pada Kai.

Saat Kai hendak berlari mendekati DO, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang melilit tubuhnya. Semakin Kai berusaha untuk bergerak, semakin erat pula lilitan itu pada tubuhnya.

"Arghhh...!" Kai berteriak hebat.

Sepertinya dia tidak tahan lagi dengan lilitan yang ada di tubuhnya dan berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang tumbang di lantai.

"Kai-ya!"

DO yang melihat Kai terjatuh langsung mengerahkan kekuatannya. Seperti beberapa saat yang lalu saat menyelamatkan Kai dan dirinya dari sebuah truk.

Mungkin karena itu pulalah, penghuni langit sampai bisa menemukan keberadaannya.

Tangan DO terlentang, kedua sayapnya pun ikut keluar bersamaan dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba terpancar dari tubuhnya.

DO memejamkan kedua matanya dan seketika itu pulalah ia terangkat ke atas dan menghilang bersama cahaya putih itu. Bukan hanya DO, tapi semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai menerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan bias cahaya yang mengusik tidurnya.

Kai memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat dan pusing. Seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Pakaiannya sudah rapi, tapi kenapa dia masih berada di atas ranjang.

Kemudian Kai berdiri di depan cermin, menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri sambil membenarkan posisi jaket hitam yang sering digunakannya ketika bekerja.

KRING...KRINGG...KRIINGGGG...

Suara jam weker yang ada di nakas meja di samping ranjangnya mengintrupsi kegiatan berkacanya.

Kai berjalan mendekati meja itu untuk mematikan jam weker tersebut. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 KST. Saatnya bagi namja itu untuk berangkat bekerja.

Derrrtttt... derrtttt...deeerrrttttt...

Namun getaran yang ditimbulkan oleh ponsel yang berada di saku celananya menghentikan langkah Kai saat hendak keluar dari apartemennya.

"Yeoboseyo..." sapa Kai.

"_Chagiya... kapan kau akan menjemputku? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Jika kau tidak datang juga, aku akan berangkat bersama Oh Sehun!" _

Ancam seseorang yang membuat ponsel Kai bergetar.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi.." jawab Kai enggan.

"_Baiklah jangan lama-lama. Chup~" _Plip.

Selalu saja seperti ini. Menelfon dan memutuskan telfonnya kapanpun ia suka. Kai akan lebih cepat sampai jika yeoja tadi tidak menelponnya terlebih dahulu.

Gruuuhhhh...gruuuuhhhh...gruhhhh

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara gemuruh. Seperti sedang terjadi gempa bumi. Tapi suara itu cepat sekali menghilangnya.

Kai segera kembali ke dalam kamarnya mengambil sebuah kamera yang ada di meja kerjanya.

Melihat beberapa foto yang ada di dalam sana. Dan ternyata benar, ada sebuah bola api berukuran besar yang sempat ia abadikan.

Kai keluar dari kamarnya, menuju sofa ruang tamunya. Tapi di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dia hanya menemukan sebuah bulu putih yang ada di lantai ruang tamunya.

Kai terduduk diam sambil memegangi bulu itu. Ternyata ini bukanlah mimpi.

Dia, Do Kyungsoo benar-benar ada di sini sebelumnya. Bahkan Kai sendiri yang memberinya nama itu.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat, bahkan disaat aku belum mengatakan padamu bahwa aku menyukaimu"

Kai mencium bulu putih nan lembut itu. Dan dia menangis dalam diam.

'_Kyung~ kau dimana? Apa kau bisa melihatku?'_ kata Kai dalam hati sambil melihat ke langit-langit rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Aku akan selalu melihatmu, karena hatiku milikmu. Aku merindukanmu dan aku mencintaimu. –D.O**

**KYUNG~ bidadariku. Bagaimana kau telah mencuri hatiku. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang ada di dalam hatiku. Dan aku tidak ingin menghiasnya dengan yang lain, selamanya... –KAI **

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

'_**Jangan pernah mengejar kupu-kupu karena kupu-kupu itu akan semakin menjauh. Biarkan kupu-kupu itu terbang. Suatu saat nanti kupu-kupu itu akan datang kembali untuk mencarimu'.**_

**TAPI KUPIKIR ITU SALAH. KARENA SAMPAI HARI INI... DETIK INI... KUPU-KUPU YANG TAK PERNAH KU KEJAR LAGI MENGHILANG ENTAH KE MANA. BAGAI DITELAN BUMI. TAK BERBEKAS. MUSNAH...**

**ASA!** Akhirnya **FF TWOSHOOT** ini terpenuhi juga. **Yeey~**

Apakah ending-nya mengecewakan? –aku tahu.

Aku juga bingung kenapa harus sad ending / kenapa KAISOO pada akhirnya tidak bersatu.

Tapi mau gimana lagi. -,-

Haruskah aku buat SEKUEL-nya?

Menurut para viewer bagaimana?

Saya tunggu jawaban kalian saat review. **ARRASEO^^**

Kalau memang **banyak** yang menyarankan. Akan ku usahakan.

Tapi syaratnya **HARUS BANYAK** yang minta ne!

Sekali lagi gomawo buat yang udah review maupun yang udah baca.

*****Happy Kyungsoo Day*****

**2015.01.12**

*****Happy KAISOO Day*****

**2015.01.13**

**Kado apa yang sudah kalian persiapkan untuk besok pagi?**

**2015.01.14**

**:* ****reru95 ****:* ****NopwillineKaiSoo**** :***

**:* ****yixingcom**** :* ****Kim Kaisoo**** :* ****MbemXiumin**** :***

**Khamshamida~**


End file.
